


Umbrella line 505

by contnaaZW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rain, Sad, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contnaaZW/pseuds/contnaaZW
Summary: Sakusa used to be on the 505 line but she has know atsumu since that day,their live weren't normal at all.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sakusa was a studios boy, and from time to time he played volleyball with his teammates every day nothing different was repeated,it was Thursday,it was about to rain,the clouds covered the remainig rays of the sun,but his ears heard chilld from much cold.a boy who had a math book on top of his head with a face asking for help. "Boy do you want me to give you my umbrella" sakusa asked the boy in black boots "hello,well if you make an incision I will give it to when I see you at the stop 505" that boy received the umbrella while sakusa got into the taxi "don't worry you can give it to me if you see me again...bye"

Atsumu decided to get aut of there as soon as possible  
the rain was falling very hard he was runnig to get home has was not so close to school he had those thoughts that he would never see the boy again in his life. "I feel like this is not real It's just a game of my brain." lowering the umbrella from his head to enter his house he felt sad every day that he felt was around him everything was fading away to hear some purrs under his legs it was the cat that was leaning out throungh his window every night he lay on his bed he kept looking at that black umbrella that was leaning against his wall while he closed his eyes slowly


	2. Chapter 2

A few days possed,it was still rainig,sakusa was ready to leave her house whith her black and white cape,she opened the door so hard,she out of there,she forgot to put hat on,her hair was wet. , and stopped at the place where he met the your man. cute had high  
expectations of finding him standing with his umbrella but apparently he's not here anymore who knows where else the taxi went fishing "BOY, I found you here again!" they were in a scene of a very sudden look  
"I saw you again boy from the book", "come take my hand, let's go to your hause, it's too late to walk around,you cant get sick" 

Sakusa ran her hand against atsumu's so she could put it inside " You never told me your name",; "My name is sakusa kiyoomi"

"Omi-kun what a nice name haha" , "and you name? ,: "atsumu miya but tell me how do you feel comfortable omi"

Atsu took kiyoomi to his house he decided to take him to his room because it was as light as a feather " Omi if you want I can stay here tonight until you fall asleep", "Stay here with me atsu"


	3. Chapter 3

"You do not have friends?" kiyoomi didn"t want to answer that question "if you want, I'll spend the rest of my life dating you."   
Atsumu was that boy who asked you about everything but wanted to help kiyoomi " Avery day I see you skinny,you start to worry me, don"t eat what you need"

"Atsu I have anxieties I only drink water every night and I don't know how to help others I can't help it I have an intense desire to always want to make everyone happy because it is bom from me, but sometimes I. Would love for semeone to make me happy too" sakusa he shed some tears in front of atsumu making him cry too " OMII-kun,let's make a promise.. We will always be together" he says over kiyoomi's shoulder 

"Omi,could you close your eyes for a moment?" 

He fell asleep completely he was alone like a flower ripped from its place his food problem was every day its was not the same he felt that he sank into the affection he low as if he were touching someting fragile he did not deserve his kindness 

Atsu wrote a note and the pasted it on the window of sakusa's room and then caught the grim reaper to retreat from there.


	4. Chapter 4

The hause was so quiet that light flickered every minute the water dripped into the refrigerator it was like a crime scene while kiyoomi was lying on one side looking at the flowers left by atsumu, she didn't think about leaving them the bed his feet are completely asleep, the only option to get up was to touch walls to play the note pasted on the windo

" Hello, I saw that you are sad and that makes  
You think ugly things,but I want yoy to remember  
That you are not alone.  
many love and need you everything is fine I wrote  
My number in case you need something take   
Those flowers from the window and put them in  
In water...bye:^"

The one with curlers caught his phone to send a messenge to atsumu, his hands were so frozen that he berely wrote the numbers 

Chat

Atsumu..  
21:44  
Omii-kun I thounght you wounldn't  
Text me  
21:45

I dont't know how you managed to sleep  
That night we separated , although I   
Remember seeing myself awake all   
Morning waiting for you to get up to see if   
a single text messange would arrive to   
ensure that everything is fine.  
21:46

On saturday, could you wait for me on line 505?  
I have a gift for you   
21:49

That looks like a date  
21:51  
It doesn't seem like it's a date  
21:53

"When i'm not with you, even though i'm surrounded by people, I want to see you" sakusa said with a very fine voice that reached the point of getting up from there to look a the red flowers while he put them in a vase


	5. Chapter 5

Hawever it was saturday it was not rainin it was clou not raining it was cloudy the sun also need a break but it will also continue to shine even though nobody cares 

Chat   
Are you there  
9:20  
.......  
9:22

Miya answers  
9:24

He left the house to go buy a cake stepping on each puddle of mud until he reached te point   
He saw atsumu standing in line 505 with a dark green scarf that was wrapped around his neck and black wool hat "ATSUMU, I'M HERE!!" he raised a hand two meters away, a street separating them was too big " OMI-kun are you here"

Atsumu was about to cross that street but the traffic light was red for so much happiness and adrenaline to see Omi with open arms hug him

A truck was desceding at high speed that with the headlights completety illuminated miya's face,managing to collide with him, so sakusa dropped the cake on her black and white shoes 

Kiyoomi held atsumu but had no momentum let alone hand movements.

"ATSUMU YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE ME FOREVER !!, PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING"she held him in the arms


	6. Chapter 6

4 days have passed since there was that accident kiyoomi was standing gain on that line 505 the rain fell on his head while he held gift with a letter 

Omi-kun smile even if your heat does not  
want to, when you see the wind and the rain  
Think of me and I will be with you I hope I   
Always have you are in it I am happier I  
Would like to see you hugger when I could.  
just once more thanks for coming to ask  
me if I needed help, It mean a lot to me   
Who care if we never see the sunlight again  
I love you more than any blue sky  
-atsu:)

Kiyoomi was there on her feet crying uncontrollably, she couldn't believer everything, it was like dream "Sorry for not hugging you harder, I thought I'd see you again" 

The flowers in the window were slowly dying the shadow covered their comor while a cat was bathing with its tongue in the shadow and a semi-open Umbrella 

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness not matter how much we lose,we it does not matter if we go through difficulties or suffering, we will smile, whether we want to or not; then we will be able to overcome whatever it is.


End file.
